


Of the Night

by abbymaie



Series: Vows [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood without Banners AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, kinda...sorta, plot??? what's that??, shameless smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Arya x Gendry Week prompt: Secret Relationship.</p><p>In which Arya and Gendry's secret relationship is not-so-secret and everything is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> itried.gif Title comes from Bastille's "Of the Night". 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“M’lady.”

“Ser Gendry.”

It’d been weeks since the Brotherhood had left to the Stony Sept but it felt like forever to her. They had arrived at Acorn Hall just that morning but Arya and Gendry didn't have a chance to speak until supper time where she came down from her chambers wearing a dark blue gown with a dangerously low neckline. Not to mention that the dress enhanced her already budding breasts and hugged her curves in the right places. It was for this reason that Gendry, along with the majority of the men, couldn’t take their eyes off of her.

“I see you are well, _Ser_. Must be tired from the long bouts of travel, no?”

Her voice sounded husky and it made his pants tighten more than they had already.

“Aye. And it seems as you’ve been doing rather well for yourself, _m’lady_. Must have all the lads wrapped around your finger.”

The way his eyes roamed her womanly body betrayed the carelessness of his words. And she reveled in that.

"Glad to see you think so. It does have it's benefits I must admit though. After all, we do get so easily bored around here." Arya casually remarked, waiting for her comment to get a rise out of him.

The redness in his face along with the scowl slowly beginning to form on Gendry's face told of her victory. Arya slyly smirked at the bastard smith and walked away in search of the rest of the Brotherhood. Maybe Ned Dayne wouldn't mind telling her stories of his travels from Dorne...

"Ned, how wonderful to see you again." Arya batted her eyelashes at the Dornish boy and enjoyed the slight flush that colored his face. "So tell me how was Dorne?"

 _Whatever it takes to get Gendry angry and bothered, so be it_ , Arya thought wickedly.

* * *

She was panting and moaning, writhing as he drove his fingers into her. Her hips bucked as his mouth sucked her clit and his other hand teased her nipples.

"Gen...Gendry...please.... _oh_.... _fuck_...."

He lifted his head from her cunt but replaced his tongue with his thumb, rubbing a hard circle on her nub.

"Does m'lady like that? Does she like it when I feast on her cunt? When I stick my fingers inside her?"

He curled his fingers and he spoke and she cried out, thrashing her legs against the featherbed.

"Oh gods....Gendry...."

Gendry readjusted himself to kiss her hard on the lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth and letting her taste herself. She moaned and gripped his back hard as he sped up and thrust his fingers harder against her.

"You like that? You want it harder don't you? You want me spanking your bottom don't you?"

Arya could feel tears of pleasure running down her face but she nodded and pumped her hips into his fingers.

"Yes, Seven hells...fuck me."

Just as he felt her start to tighten around his fingers, he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Arya cried out in frustration but saw as Gendry took himself in hand and stroked his cock. He was staring at her wet cunt intently and then he grabbed at her hips, pulling her into him. And then he flipped her over. Her knees hit the mattress and she leaned on her elbows for support. Gendry pulled her arse into his cock and they both moaned at the feel of their heated flesh touching. Arya dropped her head down and tried pushing back into him but he gripped her hips firmly. It wasn't until she felt his palm strike her arse that she even realized that he let her go. She cried out in pleasure and then started to plead with him.

"Please Gendry..."

He groaned at the sight of her begging for his touch and with one movement, he thrust inside her.

"As m'lady commands."

Arya keened as he increased the pace and thrust inside her. The feeling of him behind her and his heat surrounding her like a blanket felt like bliss. How she'd miss his touch and his hard cock inside her, filling the void only he could fill. Her fingers no longer brought her pleasure like before, not after he'd taken her maidenhead. But that didn't stop her from dipping her fingers inside herself whenever she missed Gendry. Gendry canted his hips more forcefully and she wailed, her hand trailing down to her clit. He saw as she moved her hand in between her legs but he caught it before she could touch herself.

"Trying to play with ourselves now? Is that it m'lady? You like to play games?"

Arya bit her lip to stifle her shout as he rammed into her. "Please....Gendry. I need....I need..."

"Oh now you want something from me? Why not ask your precious Lord of Starfall? You seem rather _fond_ of him...." He rasped in her ear, his pace quickening. "Why not ask _him_ to fuck you until you peak?”

"No...please...only..." She struggled to let the words out.

Not when he was pushing into her like that.

"Only what, Arya?"

Arya cried out at a particularly powerful thrust and she arched her back. "Only you, Gendry. Only you...please...please."

He bent her forward again and pounded into her in earnest. Arya pushed back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. But for some reason, he couldn't finish. Couldn't get a certain image out of his head. The way Arya had straddled his lap in the forge earlier. How she kissed him and ground her hips onto his, purposely teasing him for what was to come. It was for that reason that he pulled out of her and flipped her over once more. He could see the tears running down her face and the thick layer of sweat covering her body.

"Gendry... _Seven hells_!! What the fuc—"

He kissed her hard on the lips and pulled her on top of him. She groaned as he rolled them over. His eyes were full of lust yet there was a softness there as well. She leaned down to kiss him and the kiss was softer as well.

"Gods, I've missed you."

Arya's cheek were a shade pinker as she hovered above him, staring at his eyes before kissing him again. Although she would never admit it out loud, she liked when Gendry treated her with such tendernes. A small groan left her when she felt him re-position himself at her entrance. Languidly, he reached for her face and kissed her.

"I missed you too, stupid."

His face lit up at that and he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"So you did."

"Aye, I did but I mostly missed riding your cock."

A mirthful laugh left his lips as he gripped her arse before he spanked it.

"Go on then."

"Uh huh..."

"Ride me."

Arya heard him loud and clear, and moaned when she sunk over him. She rode him to her completion, relentlessly riding him until she dropped down her hand to rub at herself furiously. By then, Gendry had sat up and latched his mouth to her nipple, suckling her breast like a babe. She felt as if she were aflame but did nothing to douse the fires, only enhance them. With one push, she shoved him back into the featherbed and kept him down. One hand rested behind her on his thigh and the other still working between her legs. The sight aroused him even more and replaced her fingers with his thumb. Arya ground faster and faster, until she felt it, the sweetest release she'd ever had. She cried out and clutched at his shoulders as she quaked. Gendry shouted her name as she clenched around him and spanked her bottom one more time. He pumped and pumped until he too found his release. Arya collapsed over him and groaned when he spilled his seed. They were heaving and gasping for air as they lay with their limbs tangled.

"M'lady, you'll be the death of me." He whispered into her hair.

"And you mine, blacksmith."

* * *

"Looks like the wolf's been tamed for the night eh men?" Anguy drunkenly remarked to the near empty room.

"I'd say it was the wolf whom tamed the bull. The Seven know how sullen the boy's been without his lass the last few weeks. Not to mention he almost pummeled the Lord of Starfall for daring to speak to the little lady." Tom chuckled at the memory of Arya dragging Gendry away to the forge before he tackled Ned Dayne.

Lem dragged himself away from the girl on his lap long enough to throw in his piece. "The boy should be thankful that Ned's half in love with Lady Stark otherwise he'd been at the Wall years ago. Or a eunuch." 

The men laughed unabashedly garnering looks from the other people in the room. Tom strummed his guitar in an attempt to make the atmosphere lively again.

"Let the boy be Lem, they're just having a bit of fun is all. No need to be a grump about it."

"I only complain 'cos they go at it all night like a pair of rabbits, but it wouldn't hurt to clout the boy once in a while."

"Maybe they're done for the night this time."

Anguy took a sip from his ale and grinned when he heard a rhythmic thumping begin once more. "I wouldn't be so optimistic about that Tom."

A loud moan confirmed what he was thinking and he laughed once more.

"Try the stables Lem, I doubt the horses could be any worse than those two."


End file.
